Windrunner Wiki
Welcome to the Windrunner Wiki This will eventually be an English wiki for the LINE version of the game Wind Runner. Not to be confused with the Kakao talk (KKT) version of Wind Runner or the Facebook version of Wind Runner. For coverage of the Facebook Version of this game, use this launchpad: Windrunner (Facebook) App Page for LINE Windrunner: (Android ) (iOS) App Page for Facebook Windrunner: (Android ) (iOS ) App Page for Kakao Talk Windrunner: (Android ) (iOS) Events *See Past Events *Calculate your time from GMT +9 Current Events: *'Bonus Rubies Campaign!!! (7/30/2014 - 8/4/2014)' ** You can get up to 75% bonus rubies!! limited offer! S-Rank Riding Pet Update! *New Riding Pets Released. *Riding Pet's Cost 20% off! Plus, Evolution fees 30% off!! Until 6 pm, Aug 4. *Hellhound: **Triple Jump + Fireball Invincibility + Resurge *Pegasus: **Glide + Fireball Invincibility + Resurge New Runestone Added! * Runestone of Brightness - Increases Rainbow Star Bonus Past Events: *'Character Card Sale! (7/25/2014 - 7/27/2014)' ** Character Cards are 20% off. Don't miss this chance to get a strong character! *'Friendly Points Event Now On! (7/21/2014 - 7/24/2014)' ** Earn 50 Friendly Points during this event and receive 5 shoes. Earn 100 Friendly Points and get 10,000 gold! Earn 200 Friendly Points and get 50 Rubies. *'Premier Summons Limited Time Sale! (7/18/2014 - 7/20/2014)' **''"Get 30% off the price when you perform a Premier Summon during this event. This is your chance to get some really powerful pets."'' *''"Running Event is Now On!"'' ( 15:00 July 14 to 23:59 July 17) **You will get various items depending on the total distance you ran during the event period! *''"20% Off Relics Sale Now On!"'' ( July 11 ~ July 13) **''"There's more! Get a Golden Treasure Chest right now and you're guaranteed a Relic."'' **The "more" is useful when you own more than 12 relics. Past that, you tend to fail frequently. So by exchanging rubies, you're guaranteed relics. **Can repeat the "more" as long as you have enough rubies. *''"Double CP Event is now on!"'' (8/07/14 noon ~ 15/07/14 noon) **''"The reward of World Ranking (CP) will be doubled!"'' **''"Don't miss out on this great opportunity to get more CP!"'' "Limited weekend Number of plays during the event!" (7/05/14 12:00am ~ 7/06/14 11:59pm) * "During the character per play, Get the card!" * "One normal card five times play, One normal card 10 times play, One Premier card at 20 times play, One Premier card in play 30 times." * In plain English, play games and receive: a normal card, a normal card, a premier card, and a premier card for 5 games, 10 games, 20 games, and 30 games played respectively. "Play many times and get some Gold!" (7/03/14 12:00am ~ 7/04/14 11:59pm) *''"Receive 1000 - 3000 for every 5 plays! This offer is good for up to 30 plays. Get up to 10,000 with this special offer."'' *Earn in order: 1,000 , 1,000 , 1,500 , 1,500 , 2,000 , 3,000 Premier Summons Limited Time Sale! (12:00 am 6/30/2014 - 11:00 pm 7/02/2014) *''"Get 30% off the price when you perform a Premier Summon during this event. This is your chance to get some really powerful pets."'' ''30% Off All Riding Pets Super Sale! 6/27 - 11:00PM 6/28 * ''"Get 30% off the normal price for all Riding Pet Evolutions during this event! Evolve your Pet and run farther than ever!" * Level up costs remain the same. Friendly Points Event Now On! ( 6/23/2014 - [ / / ]) * Earn 50 Friendly Points during this event and receive 10 shoes. Earn 100 Friendly Points and get 20,000 gold! Earn 200 Friendly Points and get 100 Rubies. * Only earnable by friend techniques. Trading shoes etc. * In other words, earning friendly points through failing relic upgrades will not work. For those that don't realize it, there is a message on the failure screen that those friendly points do not count toward the daily limit or friendly points events. 2 New powerful Runestones! * "Get 20% discount on Golden Treasure box! Only now!" (6/20 - 6/22) * "Get a better score with these new relics" * Runestone of Destiny - Increases Star Bonus Scores * Runestone of Restoration - Increases Relay Scores Character Card Sale (6/18/2014 - 6/19/2014 ?:?) *There isn't any notice, however Character cards are currently on sale. Thanks to Mapanglaw27 for noticing. A-Rank Riding Pet Update (6/06/2014) *New Riding Pets Released. Use Hyppogryph and Nine-Tailed Fox to run longer distances. *Nine-Tailed Fox: **Triple Jump + Barrier **After Evolving: Barrier upgrades to Resurge + Get a random item every 20sec *Hyppogryph: **Glide + Barrier **After Evolving: Barrier upgrades to Resurge + Get a random item every 20sec 30% evolution sale on select pets until 06/08 11:00 PM *Evolve Pets for 30% less. For example, the Nine-tailed Fox or the Dragon can be evolved for 126 rubies instead of the usual 180 rubies. *Levelling costs remain the same. Premier Summons Limited Time Sale! (11:00 5/27/2014 - 11:00 5/30/2014) *''"Get 30% off the price when you perform a Premier Summon during this event. This is your chance to get some really powerful pets."'' Friendly Points Event Now On! (00:00 5/22/2014 - 00:00 5/25/2014) *''"Earn 50 Friendly Points during this event and receive 5 shoes. Earn 100 Friendly Points and get 10,000 gold! Earn 200 Friendly Points and get 50 Rubies. There's never been a better time to be a good friend!"'' *Only earnable by friend techniques. Trading shoes etc. *In other words, earning friendly points through failing relic upgrades will not work. For those that don't realize it, there is a message on the failure screen that those friendly points do not count toward the daily limit or friendly points events. Limited Time Offer! (11am May 16 - 11am May 19) *"Get 20% off all Character Card purchases during this event! Purchase now and DOUBLE your chances of getting a Cony card!" Game Data *Characters **Brown **Chloe **Daisy **Kylie **Leo **Lily **Luke **Scarlet **Stella **Cony *Summon Pets *Riding Pets **Axebeak **Dragon **Elk **Faun **Fenrir **Griffin **Hellhound **Hippogryph **Nine-Tailed Fox **Pegasus **White Tiger **Unicorn *Relics *Mechanics **Gold Coins **Currency **Items **Cards **Stars **Obstacles **Special Abilities **Multiplayer **Tips and Techniques Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse